Just Living
by deadlyXivy
Summary: It's not high school if there isn't drama, crushes, perverted teachers, parties, fighting, and of course projects. It's rated M because I have a dirty mouth and mind.
1. Chapter 1

How could this have happened?

I have three great choices but I can only have one.

But the choice is clear as day. Who is the one that makes my heart flutter with just one smile? Who is the one that I can make me laugh no matter the situation? Who will never leave me even when I do wrong because she realize that I'm only human?

But if the choice is so clear why can't I pick then?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well I'm officially back and I thought that I would give you a story that I've been working on for about a year and a half I just kind of never put it up. And please don't be mad I'll be updating all of my stories in the next couple of days. Trust Me will most likely be done in no more then two weeks and Dusk will be in two months. Once trust me is done I will update Sam's little sister more often. Now everyone that has signed up for my next major project I will be getting in touch with you guys very soon because we will be starting with story one in about two weeks. So look out for a pm._**

**_Now those that still want to give me characters I will be accepting characters after the first to installments are done. _**

**_Before this story is done I want to know who is everyone rooting for. Ino, Tayuya, Konan. Your votes really do count. Polls will close when Trust Me is done._**


	2. Good morning

"_Sakura," A soft voice whispered into my ear. "I love you! Why can't you see it?"_

_I frowned not knowing the answer for the question that was asked. "What are you talking about," I asked unsure who I was talking to._

"_I love you," The voice said even softer this time. "I will always love you."_

"Sakura," my mother's voice sung from the bottom of the steps.

I groan getting out of bed and running down the stairs. "I told you I was up," I mumbled scratching the back of my head.

"Well Sakura I just wanted to make sure that you didn't oversleep. You always say that if your ever late to school that your going to die," my mother chuckled softly.

"I am!"

"Sweetheart you can wake up twenty minutes before school starts, eat, and then finish all of your unfinished homework and you still wouldn't be late."

"But I like to go early and workout with Ino," I pouted.

"And you like to make out with Ino," She said softly poking me in the nose.

I was going to protest but Tsunade walked in and groped my mothers breast. My face turned a bright red as I turned my head. "Do you need a ride," Tsunade asked pulling away from my mother.

"Um…"

"I will take that as a yes," she said grabbing a piece of toast.

I looked over to my mother who shrugged her shoulders innocently. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my lunch bag. "I'll see you after school," I mumbled walking out the door before I had to witness my mother kiss my biology teacher.

I got into the car and leaned my head against the headrest. When the door opened I didn't bother looking at her.

"So are you and Ino a thing," she asked buckling her seat belt.

"Why do you and mom think that?"

"Because we're gay and we usually know when someone else is gay. Especially if we see them 24/7."

"I'm not gay," I grumbled as she started the car.

She sighed heavily as she pulled off. "You know that we will love you no matter what, right?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "You haven't married my mother yet."

"Still doesn't mean I don't love you."

"You guys don't have to worry about not loving me or what not because I'm not gay."

Tsunade parked in the teacher parking out and I quickly exited the car. "Do you need a ride home," she called after me.

"No, Ino is going drop me off," I answered quickly walking into the building.

I walked into the school and began to make my way to the weight room. As I turned the corner I crashed into some. "Shit, I'm so sorry," I said trying to pick up all of the spilled paper.

"It's fine," a calm voice said as she took all of the paper from me. "Things like this happens time to time. I'm Konan by the way."

I looked up to be met with the most stunning amber eyes that I have ever seen. How the hell have I missed someone with amber eyes and blue hair? Was she new here or something?

Noticing that her hand was out waiting for me to take it I blushed deeply and took her hand shaking it. "I'm Sakura. Ah…are you new here?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Ah…Maybe I'm asking because I have never seen you around here before. I mean it's kind of hard to miss someone with blue hair. Like it was hard to miss me. "I just don't remember ever seeing you around here before."

"Hmm it's most likely because I have took advance classes since my freshman year so I'm always on the fifth floor now."

"You're a senior then?"

"Yes I am and you're a junior."

"Ah…yeah."

"Well I have to warn you that calc next year is going to be a pain."

"Ah thanks…" She nodded her head and then pulled out a flower made out of paper. "That's so beautiful."

"Then it's perfect for you," she said smirking as she placed with flower into my hand. Of course I had to blush. "Well Sakura I'll see you around. I don't want to keep Hidan or Deidara waiting any longer then I already have. It was nice meeting you Sakura."

"You too Konan."

"See you around."

She walked past me leaving me a little confused. I'm straight! I'm very straight and I was just admiring a beautiful woman.

_(In the weight room 20mins later) _

I was doing a few crunches when Ino walked in bobbing her head to a song that she was listening to. She stopped and gave me a wide smile.

"How long have you been here," she asked loudly due to her headphones being on high.

"For thirty minutes," I answered doing another crunch.

She took them out quickly with a frown on her face. "Huh?"

"I said for thirty. If you didn't have your headphones in your ears every time you come in here then you don't have to worry about hearing me," I sighed.

Ino chuckled. "Well I could do that or I could ask you the question twice like I always do."

I stood up and ran my fingers through my short light pink hair that for some reason tips were black. I mean it's already bad that I have pink hair but did I really have to have natural black tips. "Yeah or you could do that."

Ino grabbed my hand and lead the way to the pool. "I haven't swam all year."

"That's because you never get here early enough to swim," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well I am today."

We stopped at the pool and Ino quickly skimmed out of her clothes. I followed suit quickly taking off my clothes. I hopped into the pool and swam towards Ino who was already near the deep end.

"This is great," Ino said when I got into range. I rose an eyebrow at her comment. She quickly turned the other way but not before I seen the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks. "I mean spending time with you. You're my best friend and it seems like we don't spend much time together anymore. You refuse to sit with me at lunch and we barely talk when we have class together unless it's for a project. I miss just spending time with you."

I sighed heavily. "One your friends don't like Hinata, Naruto, or me at all. Two if you want to sit with me at lunch you can always join us at our table. And three I don't want to ruin you rep."

Ino's shoulders slumped when she heard my reasons. "But I'm the head cheerleader…"

"Exactly."

I dived under and swam to her other side so that I could face her. "Don't worry we'll hang out more before school's over."

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise."

Ino smiled before jumping on me and causing both of us to sink. I began to push on her trying to get her to release me before we both sunk to the bottom. Unfortunately because Ino worked out more then me I could not pull her off of me. Thankfully, however, Ino released me and swam back to the surface.

I followed her back up and sent her a death glare. "What," she questioned frowning.

"Nothing," I grunted.

Ino stared at me for a few minutes before she swam in front of me. "When did we change," she asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were kids our parents couldn't pull us apart. WE did everything together and we had fun doing everything together." She paused most likely thinking back to all of the good times that we had when we were younger. "But now it seems like we can't ever find time to get together. What happened?"

"We grew up."

"But that shouldn't change anything!"

I looked at her sighing heavily. "That changes everything! We can't be glued to each other anymore because we have different interests now and we want different things in our future then when we were younger."

"Well yeah that was going to happen but besides cheerleading and studying what differences are there?"

"We don't have anything in common anymore."

"That's not true!"

"Ino what do we have in common? Hmm? What exactly do we have in common."

"We both like staring at the clouds and we both love old movies. Umm…we love snow-"

"Ino stop," I said cutting her off.

Ino's blue eyes pierced my green ones as she tried to find something that was lost in my eyes. "Don't you miss it?"

I couldn't lie I did miss hanging out with Ino. "I do."

"Then why can't we get back to how things were?"

I rolled my eyes and got out. "The bell is going to ring in ten," I growled walking to the girls locker room. She didn't get it. All we can really do at this point is start over.

"Are we still hanging out," Ino asked running after me.

I sighed softly. "Of course we are."


	3. New girl

I walked into my Biology class to find Tsunade grading papers. "So how did the swim go," she asked not looking away from her papers.

"It was fine. HEY! How do you know that we took a swim," I asked glaring daggers at her head.

"Well besides the fact that you smell like the pool I walked pass and seen Ino giving you a jumping hug."

"Ugh, you seen that," I asked sitting in my seat.

"Mhm."

"Well it's nothing."

"Maybe, maybe not."

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the lab table. "I don't know why you and my mother are so hell bent on Ino liking me."

Tsunade didn't say anything but continued to go through her papers.

"Hello, Sa-Sakura," Hinata's timid voice said as she sat next to me.

"Hey Hinata," I said sitting up and giving her a warm smile. "How was your morning?"

"It was o-okay. H-how was your morn-morning with Ino?"

I sighed softly. "It was okay but I really wish that she would snap out of whatever brainwashing cheerleading has done to her."

"What do you me-mean?"

"She complains about not hanging out with me but she doesn't do anything to change that. If she wasn't a cheerleader then she would still be hanging out with us."

"May-maybe you should make an effort to h-hang with her."

"But Hinata…every time I suggest hanging out with her she doesn't want to spend time with you guys. It's always just me and I feel like she's embarrassed to be seen with you guys." Hinata began to giggle softly. "What are you giggling about?"

"She's not embarrassed to be seen with us. She wants to spend a lot more time with you then the rest of us."

The class began to fill with students right as the bell rung. "Get in before I close the door," Tsunade said standing up and walking to the door.

Before she could make it all the way to the door a girl with blood red hair that stopped at her breast with a black and purple beanie covering most it standing at 5'9" walked in. The girl looked around the classroom with a cocky smirk across her face that basically said 'Yeah I know I'm hot'. "Hmm, you don't look like one of my students," Tsunade said examining the girl carefully.

The girl gave her a small smirk before answering. "My name is Tayuya and I transferred here from Oto," she said handing a piece of paper to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked over the paper quickly nodding her head at it. "Well Miss Tayuya there is no hats in my class."

Tayuya pulled off the beanie and shook her hair out a little. "No problem." Tayuya looked around the class quickly before a light frown crossed her face. "Is this a Senior class?"

"Yeah but there are a few Juniors in here as well."

"Oh okay. I thought for a second that I was in the wrong class. Most of the kids looked too young to be seniors."

"You'll find that in a lot of your advance class. Now you can take the seat next to Shino for the time being. Shino raise your hand."

Tayuya quickly walked over to the seat not wanting to waste more time.

Tsunade closed the door and sat on her desk looking over the class. "I know I said that you guys could sit where ever you want at the beginning of the year and that was in hope that you would sit with different people once in awhile. But seeing as it's the middle of October and no one has even made an attempt to sit somewhere new I'm going to make a seating chart."

Everyone groaned and made small complaints. "Hey you guys brought it upon yourselves," Tsunade said gaining an evil grin. "And unfortunate for you guys I'm not making the seating chart."

"Who's making the seating chart then," Chouji asked.

Good question. Who is making the seating chart?

"Some of you have had or still have her as a teacher," Tsunade said tip toeing around the subject.

"Can you please just tell us," I said getting an extremely bad feeling about this.

"Anko."

As if on cue everyone's jaws dropped at the same time. "Your not serious," A girl in the back of the class growled.

"Oh but I am. She's going to give me the list tomorrow."

"But she only sits us next to who she thinks will have sex or who she thinks have had sex and those who will or who she thinks will make a good couple or who she thinks hate each others guts," the girl argued. "She even seated us to who looked like they will have sex with an animal."

"Well it's too late to make a case about why she shouldn't make the seating chart." Tsunade grabbed her note book and flipped through a few pages. "Okay turn to page two hundred. Today we're going to talk about niches."

Everyone hurried to the page and got ready for the lesson to begin. Half way through the lesson the door opened to reveal Konan holding a slip of paper.

"How can I help you Konan," Tsunade asked giving the girl a soft smile.

"I have a pass for Tayuya to go to Pain's office."

Tsunade looked over to her table and nodded to Tayuya to leave. I watched Tayuya get up and walk up to Konan. She was just two inches taller then Konan but looking at both of them it was hard to pick which one was more beautiful…

Shaking my head I sighed heavily. Why the hell did it matter which one was more beautiful? The answer is it doesn't and it will never matter.

Konan looked over to me and gave me a gentle smile before leading Tayuya out of the class room. I sighed heavily.

Tayuya didn't returned until the end of the class…

**/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

On the way to lunch I walked pass the same tree that I always do to find Tayuya leaning against it taking a drag from a cigarette. She looked at me and raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

I turned and continued to make my way to the lunchroom. Naruto jumped on to my back hugging me tightly. "Naruto get the fuck off of me," I growled elbowing him.

Naruto hopped off of me and ruffled my hair. "So did you hear about the new chick that transferred here from Oto," he asked excited.

"You mean Tayuya," I said rolling my eyes. "She's in my Biology class."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why do you sound surprise by that."

"I thought your class was already full," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"No, most seniors take fly by classes."

Naruto smiled widely. "I can't wait until it's my turn to take fly by classes!"

"Na-Naruto you shouldn't sa-say things like that," Hinata said looking at us as we walked up to our normal table. "If you take all the easy classes it's going to look horrible on your transcripts."

"Don't worry I'll only take two easy classes and then the rest will be kind of easy but not too easy so it looks like I tired."

"Well at lease that way you and Ino can hang out more," I said looking over to Ino's cheerleader table to find that she was staring at me. When she seen that I was looking at her she waved at me with a huge grin on her face.

I waved back and then turned to Naruto. "Anyway I was asking about the Oto chick because I heard that she was a total badass."

"And where did you hear this from," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"From Shikamaru," he said grinning.

"No offense Naruto but getting information from your pot buddy isn't a great idea."

"Just because we smoke together doesn't mean that his information is incorrect. He's ranked second in our year"

"Whatever."

"Anyway I was just saying that I think that she's hot."

"Just because she's a 'Badass'," I said rolling my eyes.

"That's exactly why! But it doesn't hurt that she's a red head."

I rolled my eyes at his statement. "I'm sure you guys will get along great," I snorted.

Hinata looked over to her fiancé, Neji, who was giving her a small smile. "He's a real sweet guy when he doesn't have to deal with his parents bull-bullshit," Hinata growled.

"So your warming up to the whole arranged marriage thing," Naruto asked eating his second bowl of ramen.

"I don't really have to warm up to the thought," she mumbled. "I just have to fall in love with him."

"Are you falling in love with him," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I…I think I am." Hinata face turned a light pink as she looked away from Neji. "He told me that he was falling in love with me."

"So when is your name getting changed to Hyuuga," Naruto asked.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "You know that is her last name already, idiot," I spat.

"Then isn't it incest or something?"

"Just because they have the same last name doesn't mean that they are related you fucking idiot."

"You guys aren't related," Naruto asked leaning forward so that Hinata's and his face was inches apart.

"No," Hinata answered rolling her eyes. "If we were we couldn't get married."

"Oh."

"Have you guys set a date yet," I asked pushing Naruto back to his seat.

"Not yet but when we do set a day I want you to be my-my maid…of ho-honor."

"Aw, Hinata I would be honored to be your maid of honor."

"Re-really?"

"Yeah! You're a dear friend."

"Thank you."

"What about me," Naruto asked pouting.

"Your not a girl," Hinata chuckled.

"We should get going," I said grabbing my trash. "I have to make a few touch ups to my history project that I have to do."

"We had a history project," Naruto asked tossing his trash.

"No wonder Kurenai gives you a hard time," Hinata chuckled. "And yes we did."

"I don't care," Naruto said scratching his dirty blond hair. "I'm not going today anyway."

"Naruto you shouldn't do that," Hinata hissed.

"I'll be fine. I promise!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN I noticed no one really was reading this story. So I might stop it for awhile unless I get more reviews..._**


	4. Nothing is ever how it seems

Right before my tenth hour class Ino grabbed me by the hand and stopped me. "I'm going to be late for class," I grumbled.

"You have five minutes," Ino whined.

"Whatever," I sighed dragging her with me towards the gym. "So why are you preventing me from getting to my class?"

"Well I found out that coach wants us to stay longer so we can learn a new cheer."

"So we can't hang out basically," I said sighing softly.

"I can but it's going to be a little later then planned."

"Look Ino don't worry about it. I'll just hang out with Hinata and Naruto today."

"So your not mad?"

"Nope. But you are taking me out for dinner Saturday," I said grinning.

"You have yourself a deal Cherry Blossom!"

I shook my head before walking into the locker room and walking right into Tayuya who surprisingly was in great shape. I looked up at her and felt me face turn a deep red. "I-I'm so sorry," I said getting nervous. If she was the badass that Naruto said she was I don't think that she's going to be too happy that I bumped into her.

She was debating on something quickly before she glared at me. "Why are you so nervous Dork," she asked crossing her arms. When I didn't answer that caused her to glare even more. "Don't be a little fuck head and just stare at me. I asked you a question."

"No reason," I mutter staring at my feet.

"Whatever," she mumbled walking out of the locker room.

"Sakura. Wh-what was th-that about," Hinata asked slipping on her gym shoes.

"I ran into her."

"I-I seen that but why were you acting as if she was going to kill you? Usually you would y-yell at anyone who was that rude."

"I don't want her to think that all people from Konoha are assholes."

"I see but she was rude to you."

"It doesn't matter now. Oh before I forget. Do you want to hang out after school? Ino has to stay later for cheerleading and I don't want to stay at school past six."

"Sure. We can hang out at my house."

"Alright sounds like a plan."

I quickly changed into my gym clothes and then followed Hinata to the gym.

Kakashi was reading a book as we entered the gym. "Hello everyone," he said putting up his book and looking at us all carefully. "Next week Friday we're going to be having a friendly competition with Gai's Senior Gym class. As those of you who have older siblings know that this is a tradition that happens every year so there is no use in trying to get out of it." Everyone groaned at this news. "So now that you guys know that it's time for a few warm ups. Starting with a ten minute run."

"Kakashi," one of the students said grabbing his attention. He tilted his head waiting for the student to continue. "For warm ups I thought we only walked for three minutes."

Kakashi chuckled as he shook his head. "It's a week before the competition," he stated as if that was going to be enough to answer why we were actually doing a really warm up. In Kakashi's class we didn't do anything but talk to our friends and play random games that weren't really demanding of us. "I don't want to lose to that idiot." He looked up as if he was trying to remember something. "Oh and if you guys lose you have to wear those green jump suits for the next five to six months."

"What do we get if we win," Naruto asked giving full blown smile.

"You won't have to worry about showing up to my class for the next five to six months."

That was all that he needed for us to say because the whole class began to run without question.

"I can't believe we have to do this," I said running a little ahead of Hinata.

"At lease we're earning our grade now," Hinata said chuckling.

"Do you think that we will have to wear those things for the rest of the school year?"

"Sadly I do."

I groaned. "Why can't we have a normal school?"

"Because if we did then it would be boring."

"I wish that wasn't so true."

"Sadly that is very true."

_**/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**_  
>"I hate gym," I growled as I pulled on my shirt.<p>

"I agree," Hinata huffed as she leaned against her locker. "I understand wanting to win but I don't think that we should be training that freaking hard."

"I soooooo agree to that."

Hinata took her time changing because most of her body, like mine, was sore to the touch. "Let's get out of here," I said as soon as she had her clothes on. But of course before she could say anything Ino's voice followed by her dumb ass followers' filled the locker room. "Fucking Christ."

Ino turned the corner to see both Hinata and I. She gave me a big smile and then turn to Hinata to give a smile too. "Sakura I'll pick you up at five Saturday," She stated before walking to her locker. Hinata looked at me with questioning eyes. I groaned softly walking out of the locker room.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Because Ino can't hang out with me today I told her she can make it up by taking me to dinner."

"So it's like a date," Hinata asked giving me a tiny smile.

I stared at Hinata with wide eyes. Not you too! "No! It's nothing like that," I said shaking my head.

"What's not like that," Tsunade asked walking up to us with a bag of unfinished tests.

"Ino is taking me out to eat Saturday because she has to stay at practice longer today," I answered nonchalantly.

"So it's like a date," she asked raising an eyebrow.

I stared at her blankly. "No it's not a date. Nothing is going on between the two of us."

"Sure sure."

"Well I'm going to Hinata's place and I'll be home a little after dinner."

"Okay. Just call if you need a ride."

"Yep."

**_/O/O/O/O/O/_**

Hinata plopped down on her king size bed and stared at the ceiling. "Do you think Naruto is okay," she asked clearly worried about the fox boy.

"He's been okay for ten years now," I mumbled knowing that didn't answered the question.

"But lately it just seems like he's losing himself slowly."

I cringed. "I think he's just tired," I mumbled softly. "Even though he doesn't want to show it I think Junior year is just wearing on him."

"I hope that's all that it is because I miss hanging out with him when he's not high."

"Ugh I know what you mean. But you can't really tell him anything anymore. Do you think that maybe his parents death is finally effecting him?"

"Maybe that's why he been so distant," Hinata mumbled.

"You know what we should do?"

"And what is that?"

"We should throw an amazing Halloween party to cheer Naruto up."

"He did seem way happier when we did that."

"Yep."

"So where are we going to have it?"

"Don't your parents for that whole week?"

"Yeah…"

"So we're going to have it here."

"If I say yes you owe me three favors."

"You have yourself a deal," I said hugging Hinata tightly.

**_/O/O/O/O/O/O/_**

Naruto

I walked into my empty apartment and slumped against the nearest wall. My head fell into my hands as I began to cry. Life sucked. That was all I could really say. Life sucked and there was nothing that I could do about it.

I hated going to school but if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to live by myself anymore and then I would be even more miserable.

"Yo Naruto," Karin shouted from the other side of the door.

"What do you want," I asked standing up and wiping my eyes.

"Well I need a smoking buddy."

I opened the door and studied her carefully. "Look Karin I don't want to smoke right now."

"Aw what wrong big boy," she asked pushing past me.

"I just want to be left alone Karin."

"Please we both know that you don't want to be left alone. You don't have to smoke with me but your going to spend time with me."

"Fine whatever. I have a project that I have to do before tomorrow morning. So if your going to be here please don't fuck with me."

"I here ya."

I grabbed a few supplies and cleared my coffee table that was cover with beer cans. "So what's the project for," Karin asked taking a long drag.

"History."

"Oh for ?"

"Ah…yeah."

"She gave you an extension?"

"Not really. I just didn't show up."

"I'm sure Sakura wasn't too please about it."

"I don't care if she's not pleased or not."

"But your in love with her."

I cringed as I wrote my title. "I don't love her."

Karin chuckled softly. "You do. I see the way you stare at her when you think no one is paying attention. Just admit it."

"Karin I don't love her."

"Of course you don't. Besides Hinata and Ino she was one of the only people that were there for you when your parents died."

"Karin!"

"Tell me why you just can't bring yourself to say it? Is it because Ino has a better chance then you?"

"Karin ENOUGH!"

She sighed heavily. I knew she wasn't going to stop talking but she was going to change the subject for now. "You know you shouldn't skip 's class so much. She's a really cool teacher."

"Why do you call all the teachers by their last name? They all hate it because it makes them sound old."

"Why? I don't know it's a habit of mine."

After gluing everything I sat back and examined it carefully. "You know if you actually do your work you could give Sakura a run for her money."

"I'm not smart," I mumbled standing up. "And I never will be."

"Naruto your really cute when you doubt yourself."

I took the blunt from her and took a long drag from it. "Do you really think that I'm cute," I asked exhaling.

"Yes I do. I think you're the cutest Naruto," she sang with the biggest smile on her face.

"I thought you were madly in love with Sasuke," I asked scratching my messy blond hair.

She looked over to a blank wall and stared at it for about five minutes. I frowned but didn't say anything scared that this was one of her tricks. When she turned away from the wall she looked broken.

"Naruto I never told anyone this but I'm going to tell you because I trust you with my life," she said quietly.

"Karin you can tell me anything," I said getting worried.

She stared at the floor boards for a good ten minutes before she started. "You remember last Valentine Day," she asked softly.

This can't be good she's never this quiet and it seems like she's trying to make herself smaller. "Yeah, you were so excited to give Sasuke some homemade candies."

"Yeah I was…" She looked as if she was going to space out again but stopped herself before it happened fully. "It was the end of the day and he was behind the bleachers drinking a beer. I thought that it was a perfect time to give him the candy because no other girls were there trying to get his attention."

She started to play with her fingers as she smiled at the memory. It soon disappeared as she continued to talk. "I walked up to him and he looked over at me with a crooked grin on his face. I was so nervous that I stumbled over everything that I said to him. But it didn't matter he took the chocolates and put them into his book bag. I was going…going to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his embrace and kissed me."

She bites her bottom lip and took slow breaths trying to keep herself calm. "I was happy that he kissed me but I could taste and smell the liquor on him. I didn't want to kiss him while he was like that. He pulled away and he had this sadist smile on his face. I tried to pull away from him but…but he wouldn't let me go. I tried so hard but he was stronger then me." Tears were falling from her face as she said the last sentence.

I didn't need her to say anything else to know what that asshole did to her. I pulled her in a hug and allowed her to cry onto my shoulder. "I'm so sorry that that happened to you," I whispered trying to keep my rage at bay as I comfort her. "I'm so sorry Karin."

I growled as I held onto her tighter. "I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you," I whispered knowing that if I talked any higher I would be yelling. "You have my word that he's going to pay for what he done."

"Na-Naruto don't do anything that will get you in-into trouble," she sobbed.

I chuckled softly. "I don't care if I do get into trouble Karin. You have always been there for me when I needed you. You don't deserve what happened to you."

Now I understood why she smoked whenever she had the chance and talked about other people problems instead of hers. She wanted to forget her pain by thinking about other peoples'. I don't know why I didn't figure out that something was wrong but I was going to do the best that I can to make it up to her. 


	5. My lover, ugh

**Sakura**

Hinata dropped me off at home waving her goodbye to me. I walked in to find my mother and Tsunade cuddle up onto the couch.

"Hey honey," my mother said grinning. "How was the visit with Hinata?"

"It was fine," I answered sitting in my favorite seat in the house, the lazy boy. "She was telling me how she wants her wedding."

"She's engaged to the Neji kid, right," Tsunade asked playing in my mother's hair.

"Yeah. She's starting to like the idea of marrying him."

"That's good."

"Oh Ino called a few minutes ago," my mother said smiling.

"Why didn't she just call my cell," I grumbled.

"Well she wanted to ask if it was okay if she takes you out to eat Saturday."

"She didn't have to do that," I huffed. "It's not like it's a date or anything."

"She was just being polite honey."

"I suppose." I yawned softly. "I think I'm going to bed. Gym was extremely tiring today and I don't think that it's going to be any easier."

"Ah the annual bet," Tsunade chuckled.

"Yeah…why couldn't I have one of the normal gym teachers like Itachi."

"Your better off having Kakashi as a teacher. Itachi and Gai's bet is three times worst."

"I don't even want to know." I sighed heavily. "I'm going to bed now."

"Night," my mother said giving me a warm smile.

"Night."

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

I walked into my Biology class angrily. "What's wrong Sakura," Tsunade asked swinging her feet.

"Ino canceled our workout at the last minute," I huffed.

"Why did she do that for?"

"Like the hell I would know. She just told me that she had a few things that needed to get done. She didn't even tell me what could be more important then our small time that we have together."

"Maybe she had homework that she forgot to do?"

"It's Ino," I said rolling my eyes at her attempt to keep Ino out of trouble. "Most of her classes, like Naruto's, are simple enough that they finish all of their homework in their classes."

"Maybe she's just getting things ready for Saturday?"

"Whatever but all I know is that if she would have told me ahead of time I would have went over to Hinata's to help her keep her project together." Tsunade shrugged her shoulders before handing me a worksheet.

Tayuya walked in wearing a tank top that exposed some of her tone stomach. For some reason I couldn't look away from her stomach. Maybe it was the fact that she had music note around her belly button. She raised any eyebrow at me which caused me to quickly look the other way with a deep blush covering my whole face.

"So Tayuya how are you liking it here so far," Tsunade asked not missing the little interesting unspoken conversation that we had.

"It's okay. I met a few cool people here," she answered sitting in her temporary seat.

"Like who?"

"Temari, Tenten, and Sasuke."

I cringed at those names. Temari and Sasuke were both assholes who liked to pick on Hinata, Lee, Naruto, and me because they were bigger then us. Tenten was the only hanging out with them because Temari was her girlfriend of two years.

I fought Temari once but that ended with me having bruised ribs and a busted lip. So to say that we could stand up for ourselves and stop the bullying was a complete and utter lie. The only thing standing up for ourselves did was give us bruises and get us stuffed into trash cans.

"Well at lease your making friends."

Hinata came in with a huge smile on her face. "What just happened," I asked giving her a grin.

"Neji just gave me this," she said lifting her hand up to show me the most expensive ring that I have ever seen.

"Wow," was the only thing that I could say.

"So now I really have to figure everything out for the wedding sooner."

"Your not getting married until after you graduate," I said chuckling.

"Yeah but I have to make sure everything is going to be perfect."

I rolled my eyes. "It'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"Yes I know so."

Ten seconds before the bell rung bodies of students flew into the class. Someone must have got caught doing something that they weren't supposed to be doing and the rest of the students didn't want to take the chance on getting bust on something that they shouldn't be doing as well. At lease that's how it's usually goes here.

"Good morning everyone," Anko said as she walked into my Biology class.

"Don't you have a English class to teach," someone in the back of the class asked.

"Don't worry they have a babysitter," she chirped as she pulled out a sheet of paper. "So who's ready to sit next to the person they're going to cheat on their spouse with."

The room filled with groans as she wrote it on the board. "Let's start with the back tables first. Hyuuga and Rock Lee. Next table will be Gaara and Ms. Inuzuka."

"Anko you put me with Gaara in every little category that you make up," Hana said tilting her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because I think that you guys are cute together."

A light blush graced Gaara's cheeks as he looked out of the nearby window avoiding eye contact with the oldest Inuzuka sibling. Anko was right though they were cute together.

"Now next will be Aburame and Rin in front of Mr. and Mrs. Lee."

"Are you going to call me that for the rest of the y-y-year," Hinata asked clearly blushing.

"Until I have a better nickname for you ." Anko looked around the class until her eyes landed on Tayuya. "Red what is your name?"

"Tayuya," she answered clearly amused about how we were being seated. "I'm in your second hour."

"I know that silly. I was asking because you look like your having a great time."

"I am. In Oto we didn't have this much fun getting assigned to seats."

"Yeah I heard that they're slightly more strict then we are."

"Slightly is a very big understatement."

"Well Red your going to be sitting at the table in front of Gaaras and next to you will be ."

I just stared at Anko with my jaw hanging open. What could I really say to that? In her English class I was told that I was going to marry Sai and now I'm going to cheat on him with the future school bully great! Just fucking great!

"I don't think Tenten is going to be happy that I'm cheating on her with Pinkie," Tayuya chuckled.

"Well maybe she should have been a stay at home mom like I wanted her to be."

"I tried to convince her but she wouldn't listen."

"Oh well."

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

"I officially hate school," I grumbled walking into the locker room.

"Well well well," Temari said as soon as I entered the locker room.

"Fuck me sideways."

"Sorry no can do I'm taken," She said smirking. "But I can tell you what I can do for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Stuff you into that trashcan," she said pointing to the trash can that was next to me. "Or give you a whirly. I think I'm leaning towards the whirly."

"Of course you are," I mumbled.

Temari pick me up and made her way to the stalls. She kicked the door opened and then chuckled. "No fighting this time Haruno," she taunted me. When I didn't say anything she just let out an soft growl before ducking my head into the toilet and flushing it. She lifted my head and sighed heavily. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Usually your kicking and screaming."

"There isn't any point in trying to fight when all your going to do is beat me up and then dunk me more," I spat venomously.

"If that's how you feel." Temari then dunked my head into the toilet once again repeating the action the same as before. She released my hair and then brushed her hands off on her jeans. "I'll see you later Haruno."

When I heard the locker room door close I stood up and jetted out of the room. I had to get somewhere anywhere that wasn't the school.

By the time that I made it outside I bumped into a hard body and fell on my ass with a grunt. "Why are you wet," the voice that had I to get used to asked me.

I looked up to see Tayuya tilting her head to the side and studying me carefully. "Temari," I growled getting up to on my feet and staring at my sandal covered feet. "I have to go."

"Naw you need to wash you fucking hair and relax."

"I'll do that when I get home."

"Well my house isn't that far-"

"Just stop! You don't know me," I exclaimed. My voice turned softer as I looked over at the school building. "I'll be fine. Just leave me alone!"

"Whatever," Tayuya said stepping to the side allowing me to run pass her. "Oh and ." I stopped in my tracks but didn't say anything. "I expect to see my lover in class bright and early tomorrow," she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and ran home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey everyone I thought it would be to add another chapter. Um mostly because I needed to post up an AN and I like everyone else that likes reading fanfictions hate the chapters that have only short A/N. SO I thought I give you something to read and review before boring you with an A/N. _**

**_Anyways for whoever that reads this and have given me information for their characters in _****_my _****_upcoming sage I need you guys to PM. Because I finished the storyline and I'm ready to take the first step with you guys. So hopefully you guys read this and PM asap. _**

**Before I forget the poll is still up. SO vote and review please. **


	6. What's the best for you

**_Tayuya_**  
>I watched my pink haired biology partner jet away from the school after I had finished teasing her. Shrugging my shoulders I walked to my gym class that was being taught by Gai, who I found hilarious.<p>

Walking into the gym I found Temari sucking face with Tenten. When she seen me she gave Tenten a quick peck before turning to me. "Had a good smoke Oto," she asked wrapping her arms around Tenten.

"Yeah. I was walking in and Sakura bumped into me with wet hair and it looked like she wanted to cry. Would you know any reason why she would look like that," I asked licking my lips.

Temari released Tenten and stood up straight. She was only an inch taller then me so if she was going for the whole intimidation thing it was not going to work.

"Sakura and I were just having a little talk is all," Temari smirked.

"Are you picking on her," I asked crossing my arms.

"What does it matter Oto?"

"One stop calling me Oto and two it's not cool at all."

"Sakura is tough she'll be fine."

"Hello Tayuya," the soft voice of Konan said greeting me.

"Oh hey Konan," I said giving her a smile.

"Pretty good."

"I didn't know you had this class this hour."

"I don't," she chuckled softly. "I'm here to offer you a place in the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?"

"We're the Fencing, Kendo, Wrestling, and Archery club. And I have found that you are one of the best in Kendo and Archery."

"I truthfully suck at Kendo. But Archery is more my style."

She smirks. "If you chose to join the you will be working with me."

"Well…wait why do you want me to join? You don't need more people and from the people that I have seen hanging around you, you don't need any more talent."

"But we need more girls and I think it would be good to hang around other...people," she said glaring at Temari.

To come to think of it Temari hasn't said anything. I looked over to her and seen her hands balled into tight fist and her jaw clenching so hard that you would have thought the pressure would shatter her teeth. Hmm I guess the don't like each other much.

"Well I'll think about it for a couple of days and then let you know," I said turning back to Konan.

"Sure thing. Take as much time as you need. I don't want to rush you into anything." She turned and walked out of the gym before I could make any comment on that Gai burst through the gym doors with his trademark grin.

"Okay youth we have to continue our training so that we can beat Kakashi's class next week. And the best way to do that is to play hardcore basketball. Everyone is required to wear ten pound weights on both of your legs and arms."

Everyone but Lee and I groaned. Lee looked over to me and gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled softly nodding my head towards him.

**_XXXXXXXX_**

I walked out of the school and automatically grabbed a cig and placed it to my lips. "Tayuya you know it's against school rules to smoke on school property," Tsunade said tapping me on the shoulder.

"Ah…yeah."

"Just making sure you knew."

"Your dating Shizune," I stated lighting the cig.

"Yeah. How do you know that," She asked enjoying the topic.

"My mom mentioned it this morning."

"She did?"

"Yeah she made it a huge deal because Shizune is her doctor but I told her to shut the fuck up."

"Well thank you."

"Yep. Ah…so what's up with Sakura?"

Tsunade frowned looking at me. "Besides being rank one in her class and trying to rekindle her friendship with her childhood friend nothing."

"So your telling me that you don't know anything about your girlfriend's daughter being bullied," I asked taking a drag out of my cig.

"I never said that I didn't know," She sighed heavily. "But Sakura doesn't want help with anything. She thinks that she can do everything by herself. So if I stepped in and help she would feel betrayed."

"Well don't worry I'm going to help her."

"Why?" She asked looking at me with curious eyes.

I looked up at the partially cloudy sky. "Because she my mistress," I finally answered grinning at her.

Tsunade laughed holding her sides. "Don't tell her that."

I chuckled softly. "So has Sakura ever asked for help?"

"No she doesn't want to seem weak."

"But how would that make her seem weak?"

A chick with long blond hair came running up to us before Tsunade could answer the question. "Where's Sakura," she asked panting.

"She went home," I answered tossing my cig onto the ground and stepping on it.

"I wasn't talking to you," she snapped.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I don't know who the fuck your talking to now but I do know that you need to watch what the fuck you say to me Blondie."

"Hey you two calm down," Tsunade hissed. "Ino she's at home most likely taking a shower. If you want I can give you a ride."

"No I have my car but thanks."

As the blond walked away I chuckled softly. "That girl has it so bad," I stated the obvious. "Why don't she just tell Pinkie that she's crushing on her hardcore?"

"Not my place to say Tayuya. It's been good talking to you however I have a girlfriend that is making an amazing dinner that's waiting for me to get home."

"See you tomorrow."

**_XXXXXXX_**

I walked into my house to find my parents not arguing for once. "Why the hell aren't you to at each other throats," I asked tossing my bag onto the floor.

"Well we came up with a agreement," my father said sounding tired. I examined him for a few seconds and knew that he lost the battle. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth as I waited for him to continue. "We're going to find you a young man to marry."

"WHAT," my voice boomed.

"But…but if you can find someone that you love more then your music then the arrange marriage is off," he said sounding hurt as each word came out of his mouth.

I knew my father didn't want me to be one of those girls that were always unhappy with their spouse. He wanted me to have a choice and not be stuck. However my mother thought that the only way to ensure my happiness is to make sure I had everything perfectly set out for me.

"This isn't fair! I'm not looking for love!"

"Well then let me handle it. I'm sure I can find a perfect young man for you," my mother said smiling.

"You can kiss my ass woman!"

"Please don't cuss. It's very unladylike."

I flipped her off. "No this isn't ladylike."

I snorted grabbing my book bag and storming to my room. Why was she so hell bent on me getting fucking married to some rich snob?

**_XXXXXXX_**

_**Sakura**_

"Sakura," my mother called from the bottom of the steps. "You have a guest."

I sighed slowly walking down the stairs. "Sakura," Ino practically squealed. "I thought that something bad happened to you when I didn't see you by your locker. Why weren't you by your locker."

"I had to wash my hair," I stated, still pissed that she canceled this morning.

"Why?"

"Because I had to."

Ino squinted her eyes studying me carefully. "Was it Temari again?"

"No just some bird poo."

"Your such a bad liar," Ino said shaking her head.

"Whatever. So why are you here by the way?"

"I thought I would come over here and hang out with you since I canceled this morning."

For some reason a part of me wanted to squeal in excitement that she wanted to spend time with my family. Maybe because the last time that she did come over here we were ten and my mother was still with my father. This was a chance for her to see how things has changed.

"Ah…is that okay mom," I asked perfectly hiding my excitement.

"You know you don't have to ask to have friends over," she answered.

"Thank you ," Ino squealed before grabbing my hand and dragging me to my room. She closed the door and then stared at me with glee. "I'm sorry about this morning. I had something to important to do last minute."

"Ah…Don't worry about it," I mumbled before laying on my bed.

"So what happened before tenth hour?"

She didn't waste time…I forgot about that. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Sakura if Temari is messing with you again-"

"Why can't you let it go?"

"Because you shouldn't be treated like that," Ino said looking away from me.

"So what do you want to do," I asked trying to change the subject.

"Can we cuddle?"

"Cuddle?"

"Yeah like we used to."

"Ino we were like five when we used to cuddle."

"Well lets pretend," she whispered as she climbed into my bed.

"Pretend?"

"Pretend that we're kids again." she slide her arms around me and pulled me into her body.

I didn't say anything but closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax for the first time in forever. I missed laying on my bed wrapped in her arms and I missed theses moments we used to share. No one had to say anything because we both already knew what the other was thinking.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Ino said so softly that I almost missed it. "I'm sorry that your always getting hurt and I'm never there to help you."

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Tsunade**_

I kissed Shizune softly while she was stirring her sauce. "So what do you want to do Saturday," I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"We can go on a date of our own," she suggested with a big smile.

"That sounds good. Where do you want to go?"

"Why don't you just surprise me?"

I chuckled softly. "I can do that my dear."

"Can you get the girls? For food will be ready in five." I kissed her cheek before turning to leave.

I walked up to Sakura's room trying to come up with something funny to say when I walk in. By the time I got outside of her room I hadn't came up with in anything. Sighing in defeat I opened the door ready to tell the girls that dinner would be ready in a few.

When I opened the door I found both of them asleep. Ino had Sakura pressed against her body. She looked as if she was holding on for dear life. As if she loosening her grip on the pink haired girl she was going to disappear.

I closed the door and knocked on it giving them a chance to move out of the position that they were in. "Mmm," Sakura groaned most likely saying what but coming out as that because she was half way asleep.

I opened the door to see Sakura sitting up and scratching the back of her head and Ino still laying on the bed.

"Dinner is almost done," I said give her a smile. "I thought you guys would want to, you know, wash your hands and what not before dinner."

"Oh, thank you."

I nodded my head and then closed to the door.

Sitting at the dinning room table. Shizune was putting plates on the table when she noticed that I hadn't said anything.

"Is something wrong," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I…feel bad for Ino," I stated rubbing the back of my neck.

"How come?"

"She loves Sakura so much and I think she's going to end up getting hurt in the end."

"Someone always gets hurt. There's no way around it."

"Yeah I know but it still going to suck. And we have to see the crush and/or pained face of the girls."

"Well when that happens we will be there to help."

"Yeah your right."


	7. Is this a crush?

**_Tayuya _**

I was driving to school when I got a phone call. "Hello," I said turning into the student parking lot.

"Hey Tayuya," a tired Tenten said on the other line.

"Hey Tenten. What's up?"

"Ah…I was wondering if you could pick me up."

Before I could answer her I seen Sakura walking into the building. She looked like complete shit. "Um… why can't Temari pick you up?"

"Because she's in my room drunk. She's in no condition to drive."

"I can I guess," I said pulling out of the parking lot. "I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

_(twenty minutes later)_

"I'm so sorry," Tenten said trying to give me dumplings. "I didn't know you were already at school. If you would have told me that I would have asked someone else."

"It's really not a big deal. I was going to spend most of my time sleeping. It's better that you asked me to pick you up or I might have been late to first hour."

"Well at lease take theses so I can feel better about it."

"I don't really like dumplings."

"What," she screamed.

I looked over to her quickly before turning back to the road. "I prefer fried octopus."

"Your kidding me right?"

I turned into the parking lot. "Not at all Buns."

"Buns?"

I parked and turned to her with a grin on my face. "Yeah because you hair is in buns."

"That's so lame."

"Hey there is worst names Missy. If I was you I would be glad that I had a simple nickname."

"Yeah whatever you say."

I got out chuckling softly. "I'll see you in English."

"Yep."

I walked into Biology and for the first time this week I was here before a certain pink haired girl. "Morning," I greeted Tsunade as I walked towards my desk.

"Morning Tayuya," she greeted back. "You're here early."

"Ah…yeah. I wanted to talk to Sakura but it seems like I got up early for no reason," I grumbled at the lost of sleep.

"Well around about this time Sakura and Ino work out until it's time to go to first hour."

"Ino?"

"The blond that you almost got into a fight with."

"Oh. So they have sex before class?"

"No, even though Ino would love to." I chuckled before laying my head on the desk. "Are you serious about helping Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I already told you why."

"What's the real reason?"

"My reasons are mine and mine alone."

"I'm just curious."

"You know what they say-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I already know what your going to say."

As I finished the sentence Sakura walked in with a small smile on her face. "What got you in such a good mood," Tsunade asked grinning.

"I have no clue what your talking about," she chuckled as she made her way towards our table.

"Well was your work out good?"

"Yeah. Ino and I talked and for the first time in a very long time I think that we're making progress."

"That's good. Don't go running off and get married now."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat roughly at our table. "Ino and I aren't going to get married!"

"You say that now but when she's face first in your-"

"Stop right there!" I couldn't help but laugh at those two. They were hilarious! "What are you laughing at?"

"You two!"

"Why?"

"Because both of you are hilarious. I haven't seen this much comedy in awhile. "

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was time for my daily smoke break. I brushed the cookie crumbs off of my hands and pulled out a cigarette. Before I had a chance to lit it here comes Sakura holding her head. I grabbed her by the waist and forced her to look at me.

"What the fuck happened ," I asked moving her hand away from her head.

"N-nothing," she stuttered.

"Bullshit! Your fucking bleeding."

"I'll be fine!"

"Once again that's bullshit! Your coming with me."

"So what? You can beat me up and toss me into the trash can too."

I scoffed at her comment before I picked her up and carried her towards my car. "PUT ME DOWN," she screamed.

"Yeah put her down," the annoying blond who happened to be named Ino growled at me. I glared at her before continuing to my car. "I'm not going to say it again!"

I turned towards her biting my lip so I don't bite her head off. "Look Sakura's hurt and I just want to take her to my dad to get her patched up. My dad's clinic is around the corner so she can get back to school before lunch lets out."

"How do I know your telling the truth and your not the one that did that to Saku," she questioned.

I rolled my eyes at her stupid question. "Because if I did do it I wouldn't be trying to take her to my _dad's _clinic. If it makes you feel better you can come too."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

My dad finished the last stitch and walked to a drawer to grab something. "Good thing Tayuya brought you here when she did," he said walking back to Sakura. "If she didn't you would have an infected wound to deal with. And I don't think your mother would have been pleased with that."

"Um thank you."

"Well wait here and I'm going to get you some pain pills." My father looked over at me. I sighed and followed him out of the room leaving blonde with pinkie.

"She's cute," he stated pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Which one," I chuckled.

"The pink haired one."

"She is…I suppose."

"Don't say it like that. You took a liking to her."

"She's funny."

"Is that all?" I stuffed my hands into my pocket and chewed on my bottom lip. "Don't worry I'm just teasing you."

"Right."

**_Sakura _**

"Do you know why she is helping you," Ino growled.

"I don't know. She hangs out with Temari and Sasuke," I answered pinching my nose bridge.

"That's even more reason for her to stay away from you!"

"I agree but she's my bio partner and she finds Anko's little game amusing."

Ino snorted as she ran her fingers through her blond hair. Before she could say anything Tayuya and her father were back in.

"Well Sakura your going to have to take two ever four hours but besides that you should be fine to go back to school. I can write all of you a note for whatever class that your going to be late to."

"Dad I'm dropping them off and going home," Tayuya said looking away from both Ino and I.

"Sure thing sport." He turned towards us waiting for an answer

"Um actually think I want to go home and rest for awhile," I answered giving him a small smile.

"I'm going with her," Ino answered quickly as she glared at Tayuya.

"Okay, I'll call your parents and let them know what's going on." He turned to Tayuya and gave her a pointed look. "Are you going to take them home?"

"She doesn't have to, we'll walk," Ino said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the table.

The quick movement did not help my head condition whatsoever. I grasped the table tightly trying to keep myself upright.

"Yeah I'm taking you guys home," Tayuya sighed shaking her head and pulling her keys out.

"Fine," Ino said wrapping an arm around my waist to help me stay on my feet.

To say the drive was awkward would be an understatement . Ino glared holes into Tayuya's head while Tayuya cussed up a storm. I was in the back trying not to go to sleep but failing miserably because the pain pills were kicking my ass.

"Let me do it," I think Tayuya said.

"I have it under control," Ino said…I think.

"Look right now she dead weight and sadly I don't think you can pick her up. So let me do it or you can do it and end up hurting both her and yourself."

Seconds later I felt myself being lifted. The body was so warm. I snuggled into it as I finally allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well I just wanted to post this chapter because it has been a long time. and I don't really have any excuses besides I've been busy with work. I also would like to tell you guys I made a new poll so feel free to check that out. And the last thing that I would like to say is I finally made a twitter. So follow me deadlyxivy. I always wanted to say that. **_


End file.
